


Student No. 8  should make a flower crown and put it on Student No. 6

by XunYi002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 Year anniversary- Kings game, Haikyuu Kings game, M/M, haikyuu ousama game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunYi002/pseuds/XunYi002
Summary: Konoha Akinori should make a flower crown and put it on Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	Student No. 8  should make a flower crown and put it on Student No. 6

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Ousama entree for the Haikyuu Ousama game server on discord.  
> Hope you enjoyed it Luna.

###  **Student No. 8 should make a flower crown and put it on Student No. 6**

  
  
“This is gay,” Konoha spoke as he just read the next order that had popped on the phones of the entire class. He was student number 8; why did he get such a lame order? He didn’t know the numbers of all the other students but there were a few that he did know. No.6 was one of them, and it belonged to none other than Kuroo Tetsurou.   
  
He could already feel those piercing eyes on his back, combined with that damned smirk on his face. He didn’t look behind; he was sure he couldn’t handle that look on his face now.   
  
“Where am I even going to find those flowers?” They are in the middle of the classroom and there was no way they could get out. There never had been flowers in any kind growing inside the classroom that he could remember.   
  
Suna, who sat next to him heard, it even if Konoha uttered it more to himself. “Didn’t we get a message that everything we would need for the orders could be found in the cabins?”   
  
Konoha turned his head to look at his seatmate; he was absolutely right. How could he have forgotten all about that? “Thank you, Suna.” He spoke up.  
  
But before he reached the cabins to look for the flowers, Oikawa was already standing in front of him, dumping the flowers he already had gotten from the cabins on his desk. “You’re too slow.” He smiled, leaning on the table. “Have you ever done this before?” Konoha shook his head, but how hard could it be? He just needed to put some flowers together in a circle, and have its stem tied together, right? He actually had no idea how to go about it. Since he had no idea about it, he just gave it a go.  
  
He picked up a yellow flower and a white one and tried to tie them together, however they didn’t seem to want to stick together the way he wanted to. As he fumbled around with them more, he actually managed to break the stems on both flowers He sighed in frustration; now he could no longer use them, so he put them aside.  
  
Oikawa had watched him work the flowers around, and he noticed that they didn’t want to stick together in the way Konoha figured would be the best way. The brown-haired male took a chair and actually decided to help him out. He never had done this before himself but perhaps his own idea would work out.  
  
Unfortunately, the two of them ended up with a bunch of butchered flowers. What were they missing? 

  
It was then Daishou came into the picture and he placed tape and some different types of wires on the table. “It is never said you can only use flowers to make the crown.” He wasn’t exactly sure why he was doing this. He disliked Konoha for all that he was. Guess watching him stumble around with the flowers was worse than having Kuroo snatched from under his nose, or maybe more for the fact that Kuroo would end up with a butchered flower crown.   
  
Daishou didn’t wait for the duo at the table to say something and walked back to his place, flopping down on his chair. He crossed his arms and looked away. His seatmate dared to give him a friendly prod in his side which was rewarded with a glare. He really shouldn’t have done that.   
  
About half an hour later and a little bit of help from Oikawa in taping some of the flowers together as Konoha held them. The flower crown looked decent for their first try but it was perfectly adequate for its purpose. “I think you can be proud of it Konoha,” Oikawa said as he looked pretty confident. All that matters was that the king would be satisfied with it. “Yeah, it does look pretty neat right?”   
  
All that was left now was to put it on Kuroo’s head; it was a simple task. Yet, it didn’t feel like that to him. He just knew he was going to be all smug about it. Even if he liked the guy a lot, there was always a part that annoyed him.  
  
He took a deep breath and took the flower crown, holding onto it lightly, as if it could break or fall to the ground any second. Konoha stood and walked over to the place Kuroo was seated at.   
  
Kuroo was still sitting there, but instead of looking at Konoha, he was watching him make this flower crown. He seemed to be playing a game on his phone looking disinterested in what was going on inside the classroom. Had he been all wrong?  
  


Konoha cleared his throat as he appeared in front of Kuroo for a few seconds now, but the other still hadn’t noticed him; too immersed in his game. The sound Konoha made clearing his throat caused the black-haired male to look up at Konoha. It didn’t take long before that stupid grin covered his features. “What do we have here?” He put his phone away and looked up at Konoha.

Without saying anything, Konoha moved his arms up and reached out with the flower crown and placed it on his head. But before he moved away, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He could quickly place his other hand flat on the table to maintain his balance. 

Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips touching his own for a brief second. “Thank you, dear. This is a pleasant surprise,” Kuroo spoke, letting go of Konoha and leaned back into his chair. Konoha was silent and then scowled, why did he like this man again?  
  
He never noticed how his phone his pocked vibrated announcing the order had been completed. 

  
  


→  **Order completed**


End file.
